With rapid development of networks and sciences and technologies, VR has gradually become a popular high technology in recent years, and more and more users can enjoy new experiences brought by the VR technology. With increase of the number of users experiencing VR, there is involved a problem, i.e. VR social communication. How to implement information interaction among multiple users in the same VR scene is a problem needs to be solved.